Sly is Fly
by spazzing
Summary: its a LunaBlaise and DG and ....RHer and Ginny finds out a lot about Malfoy, when she doesn't even realise it. He made a bet, and Malfoys never back down on bets!
1. leaves::

Leaves  
  
After saying goodbye to her parents and brothers, Ginny left Ron, Harry and Hermione to join Luna. They found an empty compartment and settled there. They started to tell each other about there summer until the compartment door slid open.  
  
-Malfoy- with his goons, Crabbe and Goyle. 'Well look what we have here, a Weasley and Lovegood, the unfortunate.'  
  
'Shut it Malfoy' snapped Ginny, ' You're not worthy enough to be talking to even by the poor.'  
  
'Watch it Weasle, you wouldn't want to lose points in the very first day of school now , would you?'  
  
Malfoy and his goons laughed. His prefect badge flashed as the door closed shut.  
  
'That git!, shrieked Luna 'Someday he'll pay-'  
  
'And I'll kick him in the groin!' added Ginny. The girls laughed causing Luna's owl to screech.  
  
*******  
  
Two days later.  
  
Ginny had just stepped out of the washroom. She felt a hard 'thump' into her face, and a really strong smell of muggle 'AXE' cologne.  
  
'I'm sor-'  
  
-Malfoy_, it was Malfoy. 'It's bad enough to have to go to the same school as you, and now you're trying to kiss my chest?'  
  
Ginny realized that he was heading to the toilet.  
  
'Sssssssssssssssso-rry your highnesssssssssssss'  
  
The 'Ssssss'ing had made Malfoy rush [muttering something that sounded like 'shit'] towards the door.  
  
Ginny laughed and was about to tell Luna, when she found a plastic bag of.of leaves?  
  
..:: Must be Malfoy's ::.. She thought and stuffed it into her robes and headed towards the door to meet Luna. 


	2. stares::

..::Sly is Fly::.. Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but the story is mine! Author's Notes: sorry for keeping everyone, if any one is reading this.  
  
Ginny entered the two big oak doors of the library. She was a few feet away from Luna, when she saw someone staring at Luna. ~ Blaise ~ Zabini Blaise and Goyle . reading? Luna still buried in her book didn't notice Blaise. Ginny smiled 'always in a book.'-she thought  
  
'Hey Luna!' 'Oh, hey Gin' 'You know there's someone staring at you.' 'What?' Luna scanned the library and found a handsome Slytherin face, smiling at her.  
  
Luna scanned the library and found a handsome Slytherin face, smiling at her. Luna glared at him. Soon they were in a fix trance of a 'staring contest'.  
  
Blaise winked at her. Luna smiled and mouthed 'I win!' and turned to face Ginny.  
  
'Will you stop staring at her?' asked Goyle still reading.  
  
'No'  
  
'I'd never thought a Slytherin would be with a Ravenclaw'  
  
' I'm not! . yet.' Blaise smiled. 'And I never thought I would see Ikle- Goyle-kins reading.'  
  
' Your just jealous, because you can't!'  
  
'I'm Zabini Blaise, I don't need to read.'  
  
Goyle snickered 'sure you don't, all you do is stare at a porn pictures.'  
  
' Now, what's this about Zabini's great talent?' interrupted Draco. 'He's in love with a Ravenclaw.'  
  
'Really? Since you still haven't dated, I was starting to think that you were gay, Blaise.' said Draco.  
  
'Ya, and I was referring to GAY porn pictures' added Goyle.  
  
'Is that all you think of? Gay people? Well I guess you do, since you are gay, Malfoy'  
  
Malfoy jumped on Blaise and they were on the floor trying to punch each other.  
  
'Oh! you turn me on!' remarked Blaise.  
  
'Oy! Here we go' Goyle grabbed the two by the collar and dropped them to the floor.  
  
There was a small audience surrounding the fight. Luna helped Blaise up, and stared into his eyes and started talking. Ginny hesitated to help Draco, but grabbed his arm and lifted him up. Then they were staring at each other.  
  
Draco stared into those big brown chocolate eyes. He'd seen them many times before during the past 5 years. But he always saw fear and anger whenever he made a comment, never had he actually look into them. This time he saw beautiful shining eyes filled with innocence and kindness.  
  
Ginny gazed up at the grey sparkling eyes. She'd seen them many times before during the past 5 years. But she had always seen them as cold and heartless, never had she actually looked into them. This time she saw something far beyond the cunning, mean Slytherin, no, she saw handsome, determined eyes gazing back at her.  
  
Draco stared at her lips. So full and glossy from lip gloss. Some how, Draco wanted to kiss them and feel the inside of her mouth. 'No!' Draco thought ' She's a Weasley, and I am a Malfoy'  
  
Goyle smiled as he watched Draco and Ginny staring at each other. 'How cute' he thought.  
  
'VIRGINIA WEASLEY!'  
  
'Damn' said Ginny. ' Yes Ron?' Ginny let go of Draco and turned to face her brother followed by Harry, Hermione.  
  
'What do you think you are doing?'  
  
'What do you think?' snapped Ginny. 'I'm helping Malfoy because he as causing such a commotion with Blaise, I figured helping them would make them stop.'  
  
'Why'd you have to help HIM instead of Blaise?'  
  
'Well, excuse me Ron, but are you forgetting that I am grown up, and that I can help whoever I want whenever I want?' Everyone stared at the two redheads. Draco was amazed at Ginny, so bravely standing up to her brother.  
  
'Yes Weasley, are so pathetic that you forget that your sister is grown up?'  
  
'Stay out of this Malfoy' snapped Harry who was also concerned for Ginny as a bigger brother. Since Harry was adopted by the Weasleys, Harry was like an older brother to Ginny.  
  
'Fine by me.' Answered Draco. Everyone stared at him. No comeback? No insult? Was this Malfoy?  
  
'Well I'm hungry for lunch, who's coming?' Blaise said, breaking the silence. ..:: Malfoy, typical Malfoy, sly, cunning and always surprising everyone with tricks , just as a Slytherin should be ::..  
  
'Nice Blaise, really nice' mocked Draco.  
  
'Are you mocking me?'  
  
'Not at all'  
  
(A/N: I finally got this finished! Thanks to WhiteRosePetal and Ashlie for your reviews and suggestions! Plz keep reviewing!  
  
..:: KISSES ::..:: HUGS ::..::SANDY::.. 


	3. chapter 3

..:: Sly is Fly :;..  
  
A/N: sorry for keeping you waiting, but since I've only got one review, it doesn't give me a lot of confidence in writing this, but oh well might as well get this over with.  
  
~ dedicated to white rose petal ~  
  
Chap 3  
  
Next morning...  
  
Draco strolled down the stairs towards the Great Hall for breakfast. A red blur ran into him, next thing he knew he was on top of a redhead.  
  
'Get offerme!' yelled a small voice underneath him.  
  
'Will you ever stop kissing me?' asked Draco while he was puched away.  
  
'Oh, like I really want you' Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
' Who wouldn't?' drawled Draco. Ginny rolled her eyes again and sped down the stairs towards the Gryffindor table, through the doors.  
  
Ginny sat down across from Ron, next to Hermione.  
  
'Hey Gin, we have Quidditch practice tomorrow' informed Harry (he's captain)  
  
' Ya sure' replied Ginny , still annoyed of the incident with Malfoy.  
  
..............  
  
Draco folled after Ginny and put on a cool face, and headed towards the Slytherin table. Pansy rushed up to him.  
  
'Draco are you going to the Hogsmeade trip tomorrow?'  
  
'Why of course, but not with you'  
  
'Why not?' Pansy put on her stupid cute pouty face. Draco ignored her expression after seeing it so many times, and continued.  
  
' Because your flat and a slut now please leave' Draco turned away and started taliing with Blaise , Goyle and Crabbe.  
  
' You wouldn't be able to find any one better than me for the ball!' Pansy stormed off holding back her tears- or at least trying to.  
  
' Very smooth there mate' Blaise's eyes sparkled ' She's such a stupid bitch.'  
  
' I never liked her' agreed Goyle, sitting next to Blaise across the table.  
  
' Ya, I'll bet you can find people a lot better than her' Crabbe said.  
  
All four of them were really good friends, but they just seemed to let Draco become the superior one since he was the one with the most reputaion with ladies. ......  
  
' I wonder what happened' said Ron , watching Pansy run across the hall.  
  
' Whatever it was, she deserved it' Ginny said and gave a smirk that would've beaten Malfoy's abdy day. Ginny looked up to where Pansy had left, and saw a blond head talking non-stop with his friends while the rest of the Slytherin table remained quiet trying to listen to what had just happened.  
  
Ginny thought.   
  
Ginny got up from her seat to leave. ' I'm gonna go to the library.' The trio nodded and continued their conversation.  
  
'Hey Gin!' Luna caught up with her best friend.  
  
' Hey Luna, you wanna go to the library?'  
  
'Sure' Luna didn't really care. 


	4. chapter 4

A/N : I just wanna get this story finished and start a new one, since this is my first I really suck! And I think I sound like a 3rd grader.  
  
'speaking'  
  
Chapter 4  
  
...................  
  
Luna and Ginny sat near the back of the library trying to concentrate on their homework.When Ginny finally finished, she decided to look up on the leaves that Malfoy had dropped.  
  
Ginny searched for books on leaves and plants. She came a cross a little green leather book, embossed in gold letters read the author's name 'Seanffuer Elmanus' but it had no title. Ginny took the book and sat down next to Luna and started reading.  
  
.................  
  
Now you might've thought that Draco's excuse to dump Pansy was really lame, but what can a Slytherin say? He couldn't say that Pansy was using him for fame as his girlfriend, because he was well.second best after Harry Potter. No, he would sound like a .a.Gryffindor! And how he hated Gryffindors and Harry Potter. Harry Potter the boy who lived, the boy who never lost in Quidditch, the one the only, Harry Potter.  
  
Sure, Draco had girls that looked at him, giggled whenever he walked passed. He was sly, cunning, handsome, and tall (unlike the other Slytherins) and others think - 'a hottie'. But to him, he was always second compared to Potter.  
  
Potter had loyal friends, ones that he could trust , REALLY trust. He had the trust from teachers. He was famous. He was best at Quidditch in school. He had a pretty redhead that followed him and practically idolized him. But to Draco, that little pretty redhead was just another annoying Weasley that constantly had nothing to do other than follow after her brother's friends.  
  
But one thing that Draco did not see was that they, both, were very similar. Both were handsome, 'rich', famous, smart and other than the fact that one was on the dark side, and the other was not, they were very much alike. They could have been friends, possibly. It would be a likely story if that ever happened. . Maybe it can.  
  
.............  
  
The four Slytherin Boys entered the library. They sat only two tables apart from Luna and Ginny, of course chosen by Blaise.  
  
Blaise had his feet up on the table with his hands behind his resting head, leaning back on his chair with only two back legs on the ground. He had a clear view of Luna. He stared at Luna, trying to burn two holes at her forehead, which was the only part of her face that wasn't buried in the book.  
  
Feeling two holes burning on her forehead, Luna looked up to only meet a pair of blue eyes. She smiled, making Blaise to chuckle and shake his head , putting his feet back down. No girls had ever made Blaise feel this way, Luna was the only one who could ever make Blaise laugh at a simple smile coming from her mouth.  
  
'What?' asked Draco, looking up from his potions homework. 'what's so funny?'  
  
' I was just wondering if you've decided on who to go to the Ball with.' Answered Blaise with a sparkle in his eyes.  
  
' No, I've just dumped Pansy a few moments ago, and that isn't enough time to have even think about who.' Snapped Draco.  
  
' Well, I was just wondering, cause, ya know, we-' Blaise pointed at himself, Crabbe and Golye ' have already got dates.'  
  
'Really? I'm just wondering who would go with any one of you idiots (not meaning any of which he said)' Draco said casually still writing his homework.  
  
'I'm going with Luna' Blaise answered, ignoring Draco's last remark.  
  
'Veronica Sded' Goyle answered.  
  
' You think that I would care that Veronica's dead, whoever she is' Draco snapped. ' I was asking who you're going to the ball with'.  
  
V-E-R-O-N-I-C-A S-D-E-D wrote Goyle passing the piece of parchment to Draco, red in the face trying to hold his laugh.  
  
'Veronica Sded' Blaise said between laughs. ' Not Veronica's dead!'  
  
' Well I wouldn't blame anyone thinking that, when they hear her name!' replied Draco, furious with his mistake.  
  
' I-I'm going w-with her cousin Lorissa Z-Zadogg' replied Crabbe, laughing.  
  
'Now I wonder how they became a family. One's dead, the other is a dog!' Draco said, trying to concentrate on his homework listening to his friends laugh.  
  
.................. A/N : okay this chapter is a lot shorter. And thanks to those who reviewed! And yes I do realize I sound like a newbie..cuz I am . I'll try to make it sound better but I hope you like the plot though!  
  
*SC*4ever 


End file.
